Sandra Calment
Biography Sandra Calment (born October 15, 1980) (nee Houghton, previously Wailems) is the wife of George Wailems. Years later, she marries Allan Calment, due to George's death five months ago. Right now, she is a mother of two, mother of three in the future, grandmother of seven in the future. Sandra has had experienced several tragedies in her childhood. A few weeks after she turned three, she was saddened to learn from Aunt Tilly and Uncle Keaton that her cousin Millie sadly passed away from a terminal blood disease, known as Langerhans Cell Histiocytosis after she contracted the chicken pox. A couple of weeks later, Millie's funeral was held at the mortuary owned by her family. However, Sandra was very active and had to be left with a babysitter along with Linda, Rob, and Hubert. When she was four years old, her 9-month-old baby brother Moses died from SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome) in his crib and Sandra woke up that morning on a Saturday to have a bowl of her favorite cereal and watch one of her favorite cartoons on TV when she suddenly saw her mother shrieking and sobbing, with her her siblings Linda who was 1 1/2, Monique who was 6, Emma who was 8, Hubert who was 3, Felix who was 5, Rob who was 2, Haylee who was 7, Asia who was 9 and Malaika who was 10 at that time, were all there comforting her. Confused, Sandra asked what was wrong. Her mother explained that her brother had just died. Sandra did not understand the meaning of death at that time. A year later, her little sister Linda choked on a cherry and died only eight weeks shy from her third birthday. Sandra was still too young to understand the full meaning of death, so her mother Sheila provided her necessaries to keep her distracted and quiet during Linda's funeral service with some snacks, her favorite books, and some coloring books. Her father was stabbed in the leg, shot four times and trampled to death during a Black Friday Shopping trip a month after her 16th birthday. Her husband George Wailems, who was a firefighter tragically lost his life on the line of duty. He was given a fallen firefighter tribute in his honor and his surviving family successful fundraiser helped them purchase a Walk of Honor brick dedicated to his memory. Sandra asked friends, family and co-workers who were coming to George's funeral that in lieu of flowers, she would like a donation to National Fallen Firefighters Foundation. Appearance As a child, Sandra regularly had her hair in the whale spout hairstyle with a scrunchie; she wore a neon pink mini skirt, neon green fingerless gloves, bright yellow leggings, Her sister Malaika was a major expert on fashion trends (both clothing and hairstyles) in the 80's and 90's. When attending a funeral, she wore a basic short-sleeved navy blue dress constructed from a quality fabric with black flats, black cardigan (depending on weather) charcoal tights and a simple necklace (sometimes a simple and plain navy blue skirt with a plum purple button-up blouse, nude pantyhose, black flats and a strand of pearls) Family Tree *Father: Ernest Houghton (deceased; 1952-1996) *Mother: Sheila Houghton (nee: Nullet) (1955-) *Sisters: Malaika Houghton (1974-), Asia Houghton (1975-), Emma Houghton (1976-), Monique Houghton (1978-) Haylee Houghton (1986-), Linda Houghton (deceased; 1982-1985) *Brothers: Rob Houghton, Felix Houghton (1979-), Moses Houghton (deceased; 1984-1984), Hubert Houghton *Aunts: Rita Nullet (1960-), Tillie Houghton, (1959-), Doris Nullet (1950-), Renee Houghton (1949-), Sawyer Nullet (1954-) *Uncles: Keaton Houghton (1957-) *Husbands: George Wailems (deceased), Allan Calment *Cousins: Christine, Juliana, Noah, Kyleigh, Audrina, Tylea, Addison, Millie Houghton (1981-1983) *Grandfather: Woodrow Nullet, Ronald Houghton *Fathers-in-Law: Jimmy Wailems, Alan Calment *Mothers-in-Law: Phyllis Wailems, Adele Calment *Daughters: Lola Wailems, Fernanda Wailems *Son: Kyle Wailems Trivia *Her full name is Sandra Deja Calment *As a child, her favorite books were The BFG, Revolting Rhymes, Corduroy, Miss Nelson is Missing!, Angelina Ballerina, Sheila Rae the Brave, A Weekend With Wendell, Chester's Way, Howl's Moving Castle, Fox in Socks, I Had Trouble in Getting to Solla Sollew, The Cat in the Hat, Pippi Longstocking, Doctor De Soto, Oh Say Can You Say?, The Sneetches and Other Stories, Hotel for Dogs, Freaky Friday, Frog and Toad Together, Arthur's Nose, Rotten Ralph, A Pocket for Corduroy, Green Eggs and Ham, Hop on Pop, Horton Hatches an Egg!, The Tale of Tom Kitten, The Tale of the Pie and the Patty-Pan, The Story of Miss Moppet, When Megan Went Away, Oh the Thinks You Can Think!, Mr. Brown Can Moo Can You?, Stuart Little and The Tale of Peter Rabbit. *Her nickname was Sandy *During her childhood, her interests included painting, having sleepovers, drawing, roller skating, reading books, Category:People Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Widows Category:Single Parents Category:Former Single Parents Category:Single Mothers Category:Former Single Mothers Category:People born in 1980 Category:People born in October Category:People from Virginia